The Foolish Uchiha Amended
by MissGoldenPeach
Summary: Sasuke started this journey, with them, with one desire, one goal on his mind, but by the end of three days he wanted a lot more then revenge. SakuXSasu
1. A Pain in His Back

**Hey everyone! My first story! I'm so excited to share this with all of you!**

**Disclaimer****: I have curly hair and green eyes, but i dont own Naruto, so dont sue me!**

**Comments bring me joy and make me post more so dont just be an invisible reader =] thx!**

* * *

She was curled on her side facing him. Her small, slim hands folded and tucked under her chin. She was so very close, her hands and knees inches from his own.

Sasuke watched the sleeping woman beside him. Her pink hair draped over her bare neck and shoulder, flowing out behind her, a-top the dark blue of the pillow. The contrast heightened by the soft moon light, that filtered in over her peaches and cream complexion. She was down right radiant...and for a moment she was all he could see.

Slowly he propped his head up, as he lay on his side looking down intently at her.

She had always been there for him, hadn't she…

When he had returned to the village after everything with Madara, Itachi, and the war, she had somehow still been waiting…_well maybe thats an exaggeration_, he mused.

The Askaski were gone, Madara dead for real this time and Itachi….. Sasuke looked away from the woman. He knew now what a fool he had been when he was younger. A complete fool. He hoped the last three years since his return had improved his foolish-ness.

He looked down again eyeing the woman emotionlessly. She was still annoying, especially when she got mad over nothing. He smirked slightly to himself, his eyes catching the light, but only just, something sparkled in the deep black pools.

He had been a fool in so many ways but in the last three years he was sure of one choice he had made that had not been foolish in the least; Sakura.

His free hand brushed her knuckles and then settled beside her folded ones. She had gotten so much stronger then he ever imagined she would. Stronger then he ever cared to admit.

He first acknowledged it a year into the Ninja War when she bruised his spine…

XXXXXXXXXX(Flashback)XXXXXXXXXX

She hadn't seen him for what felt like ages. Now after all this time they would meet again. Much to her dislike she could feel her heart begin to ache all over again for the sad avenger...

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke cringed internally, but kept his carefully emotionless expression in-tacked. She was still annoyingly screechy.

She was speeding towards the two. Coming to a skidding halt besides Naruto.

The three stood in a vast grassy plain, with nothing to hide behind but a few large boulders embedded in the ground.

"Sakura I promised I would get him back! Today I'm going to keep that promise!" Naruto smiled, but his eyes remained narrowed at Sasuke.

"Naruto...there are bigger things going on then you and I." Sasuke said simply, before turning to walk away.

The War had already begun, months had come and gone, with many lives lost. Kohona leveled to rubble, all but the Hokage Tower. Madara was in hiding... again, and not even Itachi knew where he was. Poor Itachi was stuck in his weird resurrected form since Kabuto was somehow killed. Sasuke would come to find out later that it was Sakura who ended Kabuto's pathetic existence.

Sasuke was set on finding Madara and ending him, along with anyone else that pledged loyalty to him. He had made a mistake once with revenge but he planed to amend his mistake this time.

Sasuke expected Naruto to attack or yell something senseless about bonds, but was slightly surprised that it was Sakura who acted.

Seconds before she moved she whispered to Naruto to wait till she tried talking to him before acting impulsively. He had listened and was standing silently where she had left him.

She was in front of Sasuke moments after he turned his back on the pair. He did nothing to show his surprise, just stopped to look bored at her.

She was looking at him as if she knew something he didn't. She... actually looked smug, and arrogant, as if she could stand against him.

She stood in a hunch, ready to attack, with a smug smile and glinting green eyes. When she spoke however her voice did not match her appearance. She spoke almost gently, as if she was weighing her words and choosing carefully. It confused him for a moment but it never showed.

"Where... are you going to Sasuke?"

Sakura knew that one wrong move, word, expression and he would just vanish from there lives all over again. She had to keep him guessing, had to use the one thing that she had come to find out was the biggest weakness amongst men; curiosity. She wasn't sure if it would work on the arrogant Uchiha but she was willing to try.

"That is irrelevant." His eyes narrowed at her and he made a motion to continue walking.

"You going to kill Madara?" She knew all about what had happened and she understood what he would most likely be trying to do now._ Revenge wins again_ she thought bitterly.

Sasuke saw no point in lying. "Hm." And began walking around her, but she kept pace remanning in front of him, much to his annoyance.

"You have done the revenge route before and to be honest we saw how great that turned out. Why r-" she was cut off, slammed down into the thick grass. Sasuke's Kusanagi sliced into the ground beside her head, making her flinch. His hand remained on the hilt, his other clutched painfully around her shoulder and collar bone. He knelt down close to her.

Naruto was on them in seconds a kunai at the back of Sasuke's head.

"What do _you_ know of anything. Your pathetic...Sa...ku..ra..." He spat, his face empty but his voice dripped with hate. Hate for her she wondered?

She gave Naruto a look that made him realize that he was, again, trying to protect her and not giving her the chance to be strong. He instantly backed off and was out of her line of sight. Sasuke noticed but said nothing.

Sasuke expected many things from his interaction with the pair. He had expected Sakura to cry or argue perhaps, but defiantly not move her face up and closer to his. He felt his stomach drop for a second, as he glanced at her lips which moved to speak.

"I know a lot more then you give me credit for Sa...su...ke…" She grit out each syllable. "I have a proposition for you, if you are willing to hear me out." She refrained from adding some what more colorful name to the end of her statement. She _was trying_ to make nice, long enough for him to maybe get the stick out of his butt and listen to her.

"You have _nothing_ I want." He said simply. He could feel her breath on his chin and lips and it was beginning to annoy him more then if she had cried.

He moved to stand away from her. Sakura didn't like his last comment and was taking it a little bit more personally then she probably should have. Without really thinking she grabbed his collar and using chakra slammed him into the closet boulder, turning it to dust and rubble.

She yanked him roughly by the collar. "I know where Madara is you blasted moron! If you want any information, you rat, then you better _play nice_ with Naruto and I. Got it?" The foul words were out of her mouth before she could bite them back and she knew she just lost her chance at ever getting him to cooperate.

Besides she didn't even know where Madara was. She was supposed to get intel from Shikamaru, from the Hokaga, about it in two days but it would be no guarantee and right now she needed cold hard facts to keep this Uchiha in place.

Sasuke shoved her away, shifting out of the rubble. He glared hatefully at her, his Kusanagi drawn towards her.

He didn't like a single word that came out of the once love struck kunoichi's mouth. Most of all he didn't like that he had let his guard down enough, with this woman, to be so easily attacked. _Where had she learned that strength_...he felt a sharp ache in his back...

"What do you know. Tell me or die."

"Screw you. You want my help you travel with me and Naruto. In three days time you will have what you want." She smacked his Kusanagi away from her face and glowered at him with fearless eyes. _Kami I hope this works._

When had she gotten so...so… he didn't even have a word at the time to describe her when she got that way, and to this day he still didn't.

Sasuke, ever the people person, after much more bickering and a bit more name calling and fighting, mostly with Naruto, agreed.

Agreed is the wrong word, more like ordered.

"Very well you will accompany me, till I get what I want." It was the best choice at the time since he had no idea where to start looking, and it beat aimlessly wandering around when information was readily available. He could have just tortured Sakura to get the information, but then he would have to deal with Naruto if he killed her and mostly he told himself she wasn't worth the effort. Plus if trouble came they would always make good decoys.

Sasuke started this journey, with them, with one desire, one goal on his mind, but by the end of three days he wanted a lot more then revenge.

* * *

**Just a bit to wet your whistle hope you enjoyed!**

**I bet your wondering why Sasuke and Sakura are sleeping together hm.. hmhmmm? Any guesses? **

**Suppose you will just have to leave a comment, so i'll post sooner, to find out ;)**

**Much love,**

**MGP**


	2. Mending the Broken

**HEY ALL! I hope you enjoy some good romantic tension! Cause your about to get some!**

**Disclaimer****: Me + none asian, awesome animator = Not the owner of Naruto or any of the characters! **

**Happy reading! Don't forget to tell me how much to love it by reviewing!**

* * *

It had been three hours since they left the open plain and set off to the rendezvous point. The trio jumped from tree to tree, brushing the thick foliage aside as they moved swiftly and silently through the dim evening light. Sakura had reluctantly given some vague details about the journey, to quell Sasuke's distrust, but it only surveyed to irritate him more. Since then he hadn't said anything. Naruto spent the last hours tentatively watching Sasuke's every move. No one spoke, no one made any sudden movements, and absolutely no one looked at Sakura.

The silence and tension in the air was so thick one could probably cut it with a knife. Sakura felt her unease growing with every passing tree branch. _Pull yourself together girl!_ Inner Sakura scolded._ Don't let Sasuke-kun see just how much his presence if effecting you! Even if his white shirt looks completely see through, and his chest has-!_

"Can it!" Sakura growled to herself. As she eyed the drops of sweat that slipped down his chest disappearing under his light shirt. Dark eyes were watching her, which only meant blue eyes were too. Sakura's lip twitched. She averted her eyes, face turning a light shade of pink. _Great now things just got even weirder. _Another sixteen hours till the rendezvous point and then they would wait for Shikamaru to come with the news. Sakura silently hoped the next three days wouldn't be this awkward.

Sasuke brooded inwardly as he tried to ignore the pair that jumped along side him. Team Hebi had dispersed over a month ago and Sasuke still did not know where all of them had ended up. He knew Naruto was watching him. Though, it irked him that Naruto was so distrusting, he knew that he had every right to be. Sasuke was continually surprised by the two. They certainly had changed a lot in the last few years, not that he was trying to notice...

He clenched his teeth. The dull pain in his back from Sakura's hit made every jump take a little bit more effort then it ought. If anyone had changed the most it had been her, she was something akin to a porcupine. She appeared so harmless but could easily prick you the wrong way. It also hadn't escaped his notice that she refrained from using the endearing suffix, that she favored as a genin, when saying his name.

"Sakura-chan, we should stop soon, its getting dark." Naruto spoke, slicing through the thoughts of the tense pinkette and brooding man.

Almost as if on que Sakura squinted to see the next branch ahead of her in the fleeting day light. "Ah, Naruto-kun. Lets head down to the ground and set up camp." She agreed getting her footing on the branch, before stopping. The boys had stopped as well.

"That is not wise."

"Why not teme? Its obvious your in pain, Sakura's hits are a doozy aren't they! Hahaha!" Naruto smiled for the first time since the three had set off.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit, looking at Sasuke with concern. How had she not noticed before? The sweat she had been eyeing was from over exertion! Looking closer she could now see the fine line between his brows that signified discomfort. She was a medic, how could she be so blind to the signs of pain?

_Don't feel bad, his body is very distracting... _Inner Sakura affirmed. Sakura ignored her.

Sasuke felt Sakura's concerned stare but did nothing to confirm or deny Naruto's observation.

"I'm merely saying camping in the open will be unwise."

"Why is that?" The blond shifted, again suspicious.

"These woods are patrolled by many shinobi, if we stop we should find shelter."

"Afraid of a few enemy shinobi Teme? Haha you-"

"Naruto." Sakura turned to her friend, face firm. She didn't feel like breaking up another fight between the two. She suddenly felt very tired, the days events grated on her emotional stamina and the fast pace they moved caused physical exhaustion. Turning back to Sasuke she asked heavily, "So what do you have in mind? These woods have a lot of caves, would that work?"

"Hm."

"Yes, hm…" She frowned, knowing that meant yes. "Lets find a cave then."

They dropped to ground level, and began to seek out shelter. It was Naruto who found the hole under a large willow tree. The opening was so small it could easily go unnoticed by passer bys. The inside, however, was large and solid.

"Great find Naruto-kun!" Sakura smiled at her best friend. "Lets rest up, we will leave at dawn." She began unfolding her sleeping bag in the dim light Sasuke provided with his Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

"Nee, Sakura-chan aren't you hungry? I'm starved!"

"Naruto-kun, just pop a solider pill, thats what I did."

"You really need to eat real food Sakura-chan! You pop those pills all the time, its not healthy! Your a media-"

"Naruto-kun, I know what I'm doing. I'm fine, I just need some sleep."

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to find us something to eat, promise you will eat when I get back?"

"Ugh, fine fine." She planned to be in a deep sleep by the time he returned with something. Satisfied by her answer Naruto dipped out of the small opening.

Sasuke sat building up a small fire, as he watched the friendly exchange. He had not expected the two to be so comfortable with one another, they never had been as genin. He closed his eyes as if to remove the thoughts about his old team. He didn't need to be thinking of them so much. Madara was the_ real _goal here and he needed to stay focused on his goal.

Sakura couldn't help the light flutter of emotions that came with being alone with Sasuke. She shook her head lightly, glancing over at him. His eyes were closed and his face slightly scrunched in...pain? Maybe his back really was bothering him. She should offer to help, that was her job. She moved over to where he sat, and knelt at his side. She hesitated.

"What Sakura?" His eyes peeled open. He looked sideways at the pink haired woman.

"Um, well I just thought...since I…" She swallowed. Gosh why was she having such a hard time talking to him now!

"…"

"I just thought since I hurt your back, I should fix it." She muttered, embarrassed by her wishy-washy behavior.

"Its fine." He looked away from her, and back at the fire.

"No, I think I should take a look. Its my job as a medic to heal my team." She said firmly reaching out to his back.

He grabbed her small wrist in his hand, eyes never leaving the fire. She jumped a little at the contact. In wasn't painful, just surprising. Her soft gaze irked him. "I'm _not on_ this_ team_, I don't have a team, I don't need one." He dropped her wrist, and shifted away from her, his back aching with the effort.

"Sasuke, I know you hate to ask for help and since you wont except my offer, look at it like this. I'm not helping you, I'm just taking a quick look at your back, for umm… a medical purpose and not because your injured or anything, just strictly….uh... research. Your doing me a favor, see?"

"Hm."

"Come on, please..." she shifted closer to him, and tilted her head to see his face, which was still directed toward the fire.

"If I'm doing you a favor then I get something I return." _Ah, _Sasuke thought, _now I can get the information I need about Madara and finally get way from these two._

_I'm healing your back you selfish jerk, and you want something in return! UGH! Freaking Uchihas!_ "Of course Sasuke, what would you like?" Her eyes were narrowed, face wary.

"Information, tell me what I want to know about Madara."

"I'll tell you while I heal your back." She bargained. She had to come up with something, if she told him the truth would he stay with them or think she was lying...maybe he would try to kill her again, like he had tried so many times before. She frowned slightly. This time if he tried she would fight him. She _was_ strong now.

"Hm."

With that she moved behind him, knelt down and lifted her hand. Bring chakra to her palm she gently smoothed it over his clothes. The dim lighting was making it hard to see. She knew she didn't need to see his back in order to heal it but heard herself asking him to remove his shirt anyway.

"Ah." He complied.

He slipped his arms gingerly out of the loose white shirt and let it fall, bunching at his waistline. Sakura let out a small gasp, but sadly it was not because of the bare muscular back that she now could see. It was because of the large ugly bruise that had formed in the middle of his back.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered, if he had heard her he did nothing to acknowledge it.

Closing her eyes she gently lifted her hand to the spot and began letting soothing chakra into the damaged blood vessels. Sasuke had never felt such calming chakra before. He mused how such a gentle chakra force could pack such a powerful punch. He closed his eyes to the gentle flow and unconsciously leaned back into her palm.

He didn't notice when their skin made contact, but Sakura did.

It had been so long since anyone had touched him so gently. Since he let anyone touch him period. It was like, for a moment, all things terrible that had ever happened in his life; the murder of his clam, hating his brother, siding with Orochimaru, betraying his only friends, killing his brother, hating Kohona, had never happened. He was just a content, _mostly_ normal, man.

Sakura felt the warm flush skin of his back connect with her hand. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise but her hand remained; steadily pumping chakra. She wondered if that was his way of reminding her of their deal. _No Sasuke wouldn't invite physical touch for anything, he would just demand me to speak!_ Confused Sakura moved her hand away slightly, only to have him follow her hand again. Her heart clenched at the contact, Inner Sakura spouting lewd nonsense in her head. It hadn't taken long for the black, purple and red color to vanish. She slowing began to move her hand to a different spot on his back that had a few minor cuts and healed those as well. He did nothing to stop her. She had been told by others that her chakra could calm anyone, she never thought anyone could include Sasuke Uchiha. Finding herself mildly amused she brought her other hand up and began kneading chakra into his over worked muscles, wondering when he would stop her.

She closed her eyes once more focusing on kneading the soreness out of his tense back. She started slow at the shoulders and traveled down his back, hands still touching his hot skin.

He slumped back a bit more using her palms for support. His shoulders dropped and for a second she thought he had fallen asleep.

Sasuke didn't register his actions nor did he register hers. This was the best he had felt, physically, in a long time. With the hot fire at his front and lull of healing chakra at his back, exhausted from the days events, he found himself dosing off.

The fire crackled, echoing in the stony cave. Sakura realized that this was probably the most intimate her and her old crush had ever been. Other then the night she had poured out her love to him and he knocked her unconscious…

She felt her eyes sting at the memory. Blinking rapidly she swallowed down the lump in her throat. Her hands drifted to his neck to release tension there. Before she could even channel her chakra she was knocked to the ground.

His speed always disoriented her. She was breathlessly pinned to the rock laden, dirty, ground. Wide green eyes found red ones. Instantly she realized her mistake. Exposing ones neck meant death to a shinobi. She had accidentally triggered his shinobi instincts to protect himself.

"Sasuke I-"She began trying to explain, but stopped when she felt his hands tighten on her upper arms. Did he really think she would try to kill him with such a cheap shot? _How dare he think that!_ If she wanted to kill him she would find an infinitely more colorful way to do it!

They stayed like that, un-moving, just breathing inches from one another. Sasuke knew Sakura hand't been trying to hurt him, the easiness of his movement told him that she had repaired more then just the bruise. Whatever she had been doing to his back she had been simply trying to continue on his neck. It was purely by instinct that he reacted as he did. He would be lying to himself if he didn't recognize how easily she could get him to let down his guard. He would also be lying if he said he didn't like what she had been doing. He was annoyed at his reflex for stopping the gentle touch of the pinkette. He grew more annoyed, with himself, that he was annoyed at all. This woman...she meant nothing to him, so why was he so effected by everything she did. Why had he even let her touch him to begin with…

This was the second time in 24 hours that she found herself in this position with him. She was extremely uncomfortable with how close he was. It didn't help that Inner Sakura was encouraging some most inappropriate thoughts. _If you lift your hips up just a little bit..._she purred. It was then that Sakura notice the inappropriateness of their position. Her arms clutched his forearms. His legs straddled one of hers bringing his knee precariously close to her most sensitive area. She swallowed audibly, which seemed to get his attention. He looked down at her and slowly began to register there position as well.

_Uhhh..did he just swallow too?...?_

_Were his nerves standing on edge like hers were?_ She thought that she should try to move out from under him but his hold didn't let her move an inch.

Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts, his thoughts of annoyance at himself were distant now. He looked down over the small body beneath him, and though he didn't want to his body had its own reaction. He was a man and although he never thought of Sakura in such a way his body, apparently, did. She had grown up, she wasn't a gangly girl anymore. She had curves in all the best places and he found himself dwelling a bit to long on what he could do with those curves.

"U-uh-um... Sas-ssuke?" Her discomfort only grew, the rocks digging into her back didn't help, but when her heart fluttered with a distant feeling that she tried her best to ignore she grew angry. Why was he making her feel like a love sick child! Why couldn't her heart just_ let him go_!

Sasuke wasn't happy where his thoughts had taken him. He didn't want to desire Sakura physically or other wise, but he couldn't ignore that, on the most basic level, he found her attractive. He knew he had to get away from her before his body decided to act on its desire.

Sakura was about to use her inhuman strength to toss the man pinning her down into the nearest stone wall. But just before she could build up enough chakra Sasuke felt Naruto's presence outside the cave opening. Quickly without looking back at the small female he pushed himself off of her and began working the fire far away from where she lay; alone.

Sakura blinked. Anger replaced with confusion.

Naruto meandered over to the pair. Naruto's first instinct was to check to see if Sakura was okay, having left her alone with the Teme! When he saw her laying on the ground he glared at Sasuke, who didn't look up from the fire, and moved quickly to her side.

"Eehhh Sakura-chan?" He asked startled by her unresponsiveness. Seeing her eyes focus on his he noticed the flush look on her cheeks and that she had been biting her lip. Which she only did when she was concentrating really hard, or was really nervous. What had happened while he was gone?

Seeing that she was okay he happily lifted his catch into her line of sight. "Look what I found Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled, like he was five, looking down over his teammate.

"N-naruto-kun." she swallowed, sitting up. She was feeling rather crowded all the sudden. "Fish sounds great." She smiled prettily, and held out her hands to the fish. She spared a glance at Sasuke who was now leaning on the far wall of the cave. His shirt neatly back in place. She kept the smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes.

The group ate, Sasuke excepted the offer of food but gave no thanks. Naruto prattled on about the journey and how long it was going to take, before dozing off on top of his sleeping bag.

Sakura took off her red vest and tan medic skirt leaving her in a black tank and shorts. Looking lovingly down at her best friend she placed her vest over his sleeping form. She knew she sort of mothered Naruto sometimes but then again he could do the same to her. They shared the responsibility of looking out for one another. They were closer now, during the war, then they ever had been growing up. They needed one another, and had grown to love one another, more then Sakura thought she ever could. He was like a brother to her.

Sasuke watched Sakura from under his thick lashes. His black hair shadowing his face from her bright eyes. He didn't like the look she was giving Naruto, especially after what had happened between them earlier. _Ehem _he corrected himself_... Nothing happened! _ She was _nothing_ to him, who cares if she had feelings for the Dobe now. His jaw clenched as she placed her vest over Naruto. He watched her linger and then move to her sleeping bag. She yawned lightly and slipped between the folds.

Thinking back to what happened earlier reminded him that he had not gotten his end of the deal. He glowered. That was defiantly _not _okay with him. He would get his answers...one way or another, he would. He moved to where she lay, ready to demand retribution. As he looked down at her he saw she was already fast asleep. Something shifted in his eyes. She must have been exhausted, but she never showed it. She had put up with Naruto's rambling and ate even though she didn't want to and healed him even though she was dead on her feet. He didn't know what he was feeling just then. Something akin to frustration. He couldn't quite place why, or what exactly it was that he felt but he decided he would find out that answer as well.

_Tomorrow_ he decided, leaving the sleeping women's side, _he would get answers_.

Answers to perhaps more then he bargained for.

* * *

**Soo ominous!**

***wink wink* wonder what Sasuke's willing to do to get answers?**

**This chapter was 7 pages! (wipes sweat off brow)**

**Want more? **

**Then let me know what you think with reviews! Don't just ignore me! It takes two seconds to say something nice, and it makes me happy and post sooner. Everyone wins, see?**

**Much love,**

**MGP**


	3. Doubt

**HI HI! How is everyone? =] Sorry it has taken me a bit to update, working two jobs and writing my college senior paper takes a lot outta ya!**

**Well here is the wrap-up of flashback one =] In case some explanation is needed: this story is written in flashbacks. Sasuke is remembering different moments of his development over a span of 3 years and naturally the development of his relationship with Sakura (he is remembering for a reason, *smirky face* a reason you will just have to wait and read about later). The present is where we are heading, we'll get there eventually haha ;)**

**Special Thanks to all those who reviewed:**

**pirateKitten11893, Spatulaxoxo, xoulblade, Naiya Tuski, rjcurylo, F, ****C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only,** Leia1, Bulla49... I love u guys!

**You guys got this chapter up! I was wanting 20 review before i put this chapter up but i couldn't wait any longer!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Hot? Steamy? Oh i can guarantee that, but right now its about to get ugly!

**Bulla49: **Sasuke is definitely jealous of Naruto, and thanks!

**So without further adieu...i give you...**

* * *

**Doubt**

* * *

Sakura could feel the first light of dawn before it even entered the small cave opening. Lazily she rolled onto her back, stretching her sore muscles. The events of yesterday; the long travel and last night with Sasuke, flowed through her waking mind.

_Sasuke. _

She smiled slightly. Last night with Sasuke had seemed to change things. He seemed, afterward, to be more comfortable with Naruto and her, he seemed engaged, like maybe, just maybe, he took an interest in them. He ate with them, stayed awake with them, and though he didn't say anything, he had been observing them. The potential meaning in that he had been watching her as she tended to the sleeping Naruto was not lost on her. It meant something, it meant things were changing. A small bud of hope grew stronger in her mind. Maybe this time, after all the time that had passed, he would see them as a team again, as friends, family...

Eyes still closed she turned her face in the direction of a soft breeze. Slowly she opened she eyes. Sitting up she looked around to see one of their party was... missing. The small bud of hope was viciously replaced with a terrible gnawing feeling that rose in the pit of her stomach. Her green eyes scanned the darkness of the cave.

As a soft whisper, her lips fumbled to form the name...

"Sasuke…?"

Shaking her head, she quickly got up and put on her tan skirt. She scooped her red vest up off the sleeping Naruto and moved into the first light of day. Slipping on her vest, she scanned the tree line in front of her for any sign of the dark haired man. Panic fluttered in her chest as she called his name a little louder.

"Sasuke!"

She tried to feel around for his chakra, but found nothing.

_He left us again… I should have known he would leave us! Why did I think for a second that he could be trusted!_

Rebellious tears itched to be released from her sad panicked green eyes. _How could he do this to us! Selfish, arrogant Uchiha_ ...how she wanted to hate him for the pain he caused them every time they were together. Her fists clenched. The tree closet to her split in half as her fist smashed through.

"Sasuke..." She trembled in the morning chill, starting down at the ground as splinted wood fell around her. Still she refused to let any tears fall. Standing, in the cold dewy morning, she felt all the pain of her genin self bound up and meet her jonin self. In a war of emotions between old hurts and a hardened jonin heart, she began to feel sick to her stomach. Bile burned her throat but she refused to let it up. Swallowing her tears, her pain, and her anger she hugged her arms across her chest.

Everything felt like it happened so quickly, how they found him, how he came with them and now him being gone. She was stronger then this. She had the ability, as a jonin, to shut off what she was feeling. She had to protect herself from the hope she had let herself feel. The small bud of hope would destroy her if she let it live any longer in her mind or heaven forbid... her heart...

Sakura turned with grim resolve to wake Naruto and continue on their journeying. Her eyes dimmed from their usual bright green.

A soft rustle of leaves carried on the wind.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called from the branch he rested on in the great willow tree, above her. He had dozed off and it wasn't until the small pinkette called his name that he awoke. He had watched the string of emotions cascaded over her features. She seemed to have been battling with herself. It wasn't until she smashed the tree nearest to her and whispered his name that he realized where her thoughts were._ She thought I left?_ He unconsciously grit his teeth and scowled. _She thinks I"d abandoned them again... so she smashes a tree...?_

When Sasuke had woken up that morning he found his thoughts centered around a certain pink haired teammate. He had tried to force the thoughts of her way, but only found himself standing above her sleeping form with feelings he wasn't ready to let himself except. He had needed to get away from her! Needed some air! He had left the cave and climbed the willow tree on top to clear his mind and refocus his resolve. Madara was what he was after! So why was he having such a hard time focusing on that task…

Once again his old team was proving to be a weakness. He had las night begun to feel himself change. He wanted to talk with them, joke, and tease them. It all seemed strangely appealing. Maybe it was because a War was ragin all around them and at any point one of them could be stripped permanently from his life. Sasuke knew he had no right to feel any desire for friendship, he didn't even know them anymore! They had spent less then two days together and only spoke a handful of times, not to mention that in last few years when they had encountered one another he had tried to kill them…

But still...

Lost in his own thoughts he felt himself growing weary and the next thing he became aware of was Sakura looking like she was having a mental break down bellow him.

_"Sakura?"_ he had asked.

Sakura flinched at her name.

Sasuke watched as she turned, startled, to face the direction of his voice. When she spotted him above her in the big willow she looked as though she hadn't expected to actually see him. Her green eyes met his deep black ones and for a second hers held a look of utter shock and disbelief. She looked at him as if he were an apparition. _Why is she looking at me like that? _He wondered. He hadn't left them so why did she look so... freaked out?

Sakura knew she was staring, she knew her mouth hung open, she knew she had gasped at his presence but most of all she knew her heart was clenched in a painfully delightful feeling of restless joy. A conflicted feeling, that made her want to strangle and hug him all at once.

"Sasuke?" she whispered._ He didn't leave…. _With their history is wasn't surprising that she was finding it hard to believe.

He gently came down from the branch and landed a few feet from her. Deciding to over look her expression, he figured, since Naruto was still asleep, now was as good a time as any to get some answers. He had not expected to get such a opportunity to talk alone with her with the dobe around. He would take advantage of this gracious gift from Kami. Resolved in his decision she faced her head on, his eyes hard. He would get his answers, even if he had to be a bit forceful.

"Sakura, I did not forget our deal, I want answers. Now." His tone was blunt but his voice was still thick from just waking.

"Sasuke..." She breathed. His voice was all the conformation she needed. She smiled at him and found her self wondering why he had left the cave at all. "Why were you in the tree?"

Sasuke blinked. Did she really just completely ignore what he said? _What the heck!_ He glowered at her. He was _NOT _going to answer her. So instead he pressed, "Where is Madara?"

Sakura paused, her smile falling. Sakura's feeling of relief and joy at the sight of him swirled to a sickening halt as she digested what he said. She couldn't lie now...she knew she would have to tell him the truth, she just had hoped I would have been later...when they were closer to the rendezvous point.

"I-I… I'm sorry Sasuke" She looked down at the ground. "..I haven't been entirely honest." She began.

His eyes flashed red, and he took a step towards her. She looked up and instinctively stepped back. His eyes demanded explanation.

"We are on our way to a small hut outside of Fire country...to meet Shikamaru." She said gently as if her soft tone would lessen his reaction, which she knew would be bad.

She watched his muscles tense. "_You_ said we were on our way to Madara, _you_ said you knew where he was." His eyes flashed red again, but returned to deep black almost as if he was trying to control his temper. Maybe her soft tone was working after all?

"I-I.." Swallow. "I lied about that part…" before she could finish she saw red. Trapped in a genjutsu, she felt waves of panic flow through her for the second time that morning. This time instead of for Sasuke it was because of Sasuke.

"You lied to me...Sakura." His voice surrounded her in the darkness of the genjutsu. She stood in a world of black, of nothing...nothing but his voice to tell her she was not dead... yet. She had to break the jutsu but found her body wouldn't respond to her.

"Like you haven't ever lied, Sasuke!" She yelled in the dark. "Like you haven't lied to get what you want! Don't you dare make me sound like a bad guy! You betrayed everyone!"

"Hm"

She wondered if she actually struck a cord there.

"Never thought you would have the guts to lie to me... Sakura."

She couldn't deny the satisfaction she felt hearing him say that. Yeah, she never could have betrayed Sasuke before, but now, things were different, she was different. And she felt proud. Her eyes flashed in the darkness as she tried to figure out why her body wouldn't move.

"Don't be so proud Sakura, you forget where I have you right now. You forget who I am."

Anger burned in her chest, she knew exactly who he was, and she wasn't going to be afraid anymore. With a defiance only capable with Inner Sakura she lifted her hands to break the jutsu.

"Kai!"

The real world danced into her vision. Instinctively she through a kuni at him. Her body felt like jello and she slumped to the ground.

"Tch." Sasuke dogged the attack easily and started down at the pinkette who sat on the ground.

Anger diminished Sakura continued. "Shikamaru knows..."

It took Sasuke a moment to catch on to what she meant.

"He's my informant...we are on our way to meet him. To get answers. He knows where Madara is. We can go together, end this."

Her hopeful eyes pleaded with his red ones. She knew she should be afraid to look him in the eyes but she felt no fear, she just wanted him to understand. She just wanted him to come home when everything was over.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just…" she looked down.

Sasuke waited but when she didn't finish he prompted. "What?"

He eyes lifted to meet his. "I just figured you wouldn't stay... if you knew the truth. If you knew I didn't have what you wanted."

Something in the air sizzled between them at those words. Memories of a night long ago filled both of their minds.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began not really knowing what to say next. He wanted to be mad, wanted to take out his anger and frustration on her for lieing and for getting in the way of his goal. But she and Naruto had pulled something out of him in the last day that made him pause.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto laughed as he came out of the cave opening. His bright blue eyes observed the pair before him. Sakura on the ground eyes puffy. Sasuke's red eyes stared conflicted away from the her, and a tree lay smashed to pieces to Naruto's right.

"I missed something didn't I." Naruto said suddenly serious. He looked at Sakura who looked up gently at him.

"Not really." She shrugged, face blank. "Com'on we have to continue on, if we want to meet Shika by tomorrow morning." She stood without a glance at the Uchiha. Naruto understood, at the mention of Shika, what had happened. He frowned at Sasuke, who didn't look at him. Naruto wouldn't fight, for Sakura, he wouldn't start a fight. He turned to follow her inside.

Sasuke felt an odd feeling bubble up in him for the second time in two days. It felt like frustration, like the frustration he had felt last night. But now he was beginning to understand it. It was more like a hollow, shaky feeling in his stomach, it made him wonder if he was hungry. No...not hungry… it seemed like uneasiness to him. The realization slowly dawned on him, though he wanted to expel it before it could take root….the thought of leaving them...Naruto and Sakura, made him uneasy. He was growing attached to them again. He had been wrong to leave them the first time and now… having them back, them wanting to except him back, tore at his soul. He found himself questioning what really mattered and what it was that he really wanted.

Naruto and Sakura came out of the cave expecting Sasuke to be long gone. So they were both surprised to see Sasuke leaning against a tree, waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke mumbled.

"Teme!"

"Sasuke..."

The pair smiled at him with such acceptance and joy Sasuke almost regretted sticking around…

Almost.

-(End Flashback)-

Sasuke found himself smiling at the memory. He had been so emotionally challenged back then. They had gotten to Shika and found Madara a few days later. The rest went down into Kohona history books.

He wondered absently about if he had done things differently how it all would have turned out. But those were "ifs" he didn't want to face. Though things hadn't been easy in the last 3 years, he would always be sure of one decision. A decision that seems a long time in coming.

He dark eyes looked down at the sleeping woman beside him. Her warmth had always been around to defrost his emotionless soul.

In the past years Sasuke watched the village rebuild and become whole.

As everyone else worked to rebuild the village, Sakura, his Sakura, worked to rebuild him.

With every new building, every reunited family, every farm mended and every grave that received flowers Sasuke mended. The village grew whole and so did he, but naturally in stubborn Uchiha fashion, he did not grow willingly, no never willingly... at first…

* * *

**Soooooo, okay, i know, i wasn't thrilled with how this all turned out but you nail some and others you narrowly miss the mark. But please don't lose faith in me yet!**

**If you liked this chapter and/or are still wanting more pleaseeeee review! Ask questions, send love, anything to let me know you still want more!**

**Once i hit 30 reviews i'll get the next chapter up! Which will be another memory YAYAY! I promise more Sakura and Sasuke action in the next one, maybe even a little more tension... huh huh huhhhh? *grins mischievously***

**Things are going to get very hot and steamy earning the M rating this story has so if you want it, you gotta review for it =]**

**Much Love,**

**MGP**


	4. Stop Ignoring Me

**Hya! so its been like what 3 months haha, sry about that hope this makes up for it. Love you comments and appreciate them soooo much! Love you guys! **

**This chapter is kinda a set up for the next one but i hope this give a bit more insight into Sasuke's character. =] **

**Ehhh no one wants to hear me talk so lets just cut to the story =]**

**enjoy and comment 3**

* * *

Light will guide you home…

She will try to fix you

Sasuke sat in a tree. He watched shinobi and civilians pass under him carrying wood, nails, cement, and anything else used to rebuild a village. Kohona was in ruins. It had only been 3 months since the War was officially declared over, and 2 months since Kohona nin got to return home.

_Home to what?_ Sasuke scoffed.

It wasn't much of a place to come back to. The only buildings left standing, relatively intact, were the Hokage tower and the hospital. Mandara was dead… treaties made… and for what? What was there left after everything was destroyed?

Civilians were homeless, ninja dead, or dyeing in the hospital. Everything was morbid. Everything reeked of death.

Sasuke looked up at the clear blue of the sky. How it so blatantly contradicted what he was feeling inside. He felt clouded by everything that had happened, dark, tainted, he felt like a storm waiting to blacken the sky. But the sky…it was light and care free, full of promise, freedom and clarity. What he would give to feel even a little clarity now.

He was allowed clemency for his actions after the truth about the Uchiha clan came out. Civilians and nin looked differently at him now, treated him differently. He felt tormented by their looks, some angry for what he or his clan had done, and others full of pity and guilt for hating him for so long. Naruto even treated him differently. He knew Naruto still care for him like a brother but he found Naruto to be much altered from their genin days. Naruto was sharper, wiser, and more feeling, if that can be imagined, then ever before_. Maybe that's stretching it; Naruto is still a total idiot. _

Sakura…she was a different story. She changed so much. When he returned to the village…. returned is the wrong word, more like, woke up in the hospital. Sakura had not been waiting for him like she would have as a genin. But he was beginning to expect her to be nothing like she had been before. After spending time with them fighting Mandara he knew them to be very different people. Naruto was stronger, less obnoxious. Sakura was less emotional, and infinitely stronger then he ever thought she would be.

In the last two months being back Sasuke saw Sakura about 10 times and Naruto nearly everyday. Though he didn't admit it, it was bothering him that she was never around. Every time he had seen her it was because of the Hokage or Naruto. She never came to see him on her own.

_Not that I really care…_

He hoped down from the tree. A few civilians jumped and whispered when they saw him. Sasuke ignored them and began walking to his apartment. He had decided it best not to bother with the Uchiha compound. The memories there could stay there. The place was even more run down after the war anyway. It wasn't worth fixing. In so many ways like himself.

Sasuke was dressed in all back; fitted black ninja pants and shirt. He didn't think much of his attire, seeing as most everyone who was a nin wore it these days. With practically everyone's personal effects destroyed, no one really had cloths of their own anymore. The nin were all walking clones of one another dressed as if for a funeral. And there had been a lot of those in the last few months. It was Ambu clothing.

Arriving at the steps to his apartment he stopped surprised to see a petit pink haired woman standing at the door.

"Sakura?"

"Oh Sasuke! I'm glad you showed up, I didn't want to have to go hunt you down." She smiled at him, laughing softly. Her voice was akin to the sound of chimes carried on the wind. It had a calming effect on him. He wondered why the sight of her black clad form made his heart beat a little faster. Its not like he's never seen her in Ambu cloths before. It was just Sakura.

"What do you need?" He didn't mean for that to sound so…direct.

"Oh I don't need anything, the Hokage wanted me to give you a message."

_Of course she's here 'casue of the Hokage, what did I expect…_

"She wants you to join a unit and begin helping out with the repairs to the village. I told her I was sure you were already helping…" She laughed. It sounded kind of nervous. "…but from the look on your face I'm guessing I was wrong." She leaned forward hands behind her back. Her soft complexion seemed even softer by the redness of her lips and cheeks. Sasuke found what he had been about to comment got caught in his throat. That wasn't the first time, though, that she caused that to happen to him.

"Well," She continued, "if you need help deciding which unit to join you can always go with Naruto. I'm sure he would love to have you help with the piping for the septic system." She managed to finish with a almost straight face.

Sasuke frowned. He hadn't gotten involved in the clean up process for a reason. He initially hadn't been planning to stick around, and no one seemed to bother him about it, until now. After a month in Kohona he decide he would stay. He just realized it wasn't worth the hassle of leaving again. Naruto and Sakura would just try to get him again, or so he told himself.

No one had told him he had to help so he just figured he wouldn't. But now, here was Sakura seeking him out, even if it was for the Hokage, to have him join in. He would join if he must but he would not be working on septic piping.

"What unit are you helping with Sakura?" He walked up the steps to where she stood, tired of looking up at her. He enjoyed that she seemed to step back slightly unnerved by his closeness. He leaned carelessly against the doorframe.

"The hospital naturally. I am a medic, and a lot of people are still very injured."

It was now Sasuke could see the bags under her eyes, and frayed look of her hair, and the sag in her shoulders. She was stretched too thin. _Tch. Clearly she's not taking very good care of herself._

"You don't do anything else?" She couldn't have gotten so worn out just from hospital shifts.

Her cheeks puffed out slightly, annoyed. "What I do requires a lot of time, and energy…and as a matter of fact I do help out with reconstruction. I help Neji and Kiba and Si all the time when I'm not at the hospital." She crossed her arms, and then quickly looked upset that she had said anything.

_Now we are getting somewhere_. He smirked. _She spends all her time with those guys? _He didn't particularly like that group very much. "Very well I will help them. When do they meet?"

Sakura wanted to shoot herself. It's not that she didn't want Sasuke to help, or that she didn't want to work along side him, he was her friend. It was just that after what happened 3 months ago with Mandara and all the little moments they had together since then she felt very….uncomfortable around him.

She flushed at her behavior from a month ago.

(flashback)

Sasuke felt like he was melting in the heat. They had been running for what felt like forever. Kakashi wanted them to train a bit since all they had been doing since the War ended was go to meetings or helping with reconstruction, well except for Sasuke. No one had done any training for a while and Kohona still had enemies out there, even if the War was over.

"Ohhhh! We are beast runners!" Naruto smiled. "But Kami! Its tooooo hot!"

"Yea." Sakura whispered. Lifting herself off the ground she felt the ache of her muscles. "We should all stretch if we want to be able to move tomorrow." She frowned as she attempted to walk, her legs feeling like jello.

The boys nodded and began to stretch out their limbs. Sakura gently lifted her leg up onto a branch that was head high. She reached up and grabbed her foot, leaning into the difficult stretch. She inhaled before pressing her body closer to her leg and exhaled, closing her eyes.

Sasuke, doing a simple calf, stretch found his eyes transfixed on Sakura. He watched the quick micro changes in her expression from pain to relief to bliss, as she stretched her tight muscles. He didn't quite know how to take his eyes off of her. He found himself wondering what it would be like to be the cause of such a succession of emotions. Appalled by his own thoughts he was able to look away from her. _Where did that come from?_

After they stretched Sakura mentioned they needed to drink water and rehydrate from the heat. They decided to head back to the village but Naruto complained that he didn't want to keep digging septic pips.

"Can't we go for a swim insteaddd! Pleasee Sakura-chan, it's so hot and we are all sweaty and gross."

Sakura had to agree she felt nasty and these were her last set of old cloths she had left. She wanted to keep them clean for as long as she could. "Oh fine Naruto–kun, lets go for a quick dip then back to work."

Naruto didn't spare a moment stripping down to his underwear and diving into the training ground lake.

Sakura followed stripping to her shorts but hesitated with her black tank when she noticed Sasuke watching her. She had forgotten that she had never behaved like this before in front of him. With Naruto she did this sort of thing all the time, it wasn't a big deal, he was like a brother. Besides if he misbehaved he got a good wallop in the head and it was over and done with.

But Sasuke made her self-conscious, nervous even, especially with him watching her like he was.

Inner Sakura laughed,_ Com'on! Let give him something to look at! Clearly he thinks you're not brave enough to do it! LETS SHOW HIM! _

Sakura wanted to ignore her but couldn't help but wonder if it was true. Was Sasuke trying to dare her with his stare? Did he really think she wouldn't? She scoffed in her head. _What does he know; I don't care what he thinks! _

With that she looked him in the eyes, squared her shoulders and lifted her black tank off her head, leaving her in just her chest bindings. _There! _She smirked satisfied by his mildly surprise look. Quickly his expression became unreadable and he turned sharply on his heel and walked away.

Sasuke splashed water on his face and arms further away from where he two teammates swam. He frowned. He had been planning to tell them he would pass on the fun swimming outing but when he saw Sakura taking off her tan skirt and red vest the words got stuck in his throat. All he could do was watch.

Sasuke didn't have any nervous habits but he bet if he did he would have been doing it at that moment. He didn't think for a second that she would remove her top though. However, he had found himself waiting to see if she would. She had noticed his stare as her gentle hands lifted the hem of her shirt. _She wouldn't! _He had thought.

Sasuke's mouth felt dry at the memory. He splashed more water on his face.

When she turned completely to face him, he knew she would chicken out. But the look in her eye was so defiant it startled him. She tossed her tank aside like it was offensive to her. The surprise he felt was quickly over run by a warm heat that shot through his body heading south. She looked proud of herself and he wondered if she was crazy! She just took her shirt off in front of him! If that wasn't bad enough she looked him in the eyes and watched him watch her do it! She was insane! Did she not realize the effect that could have on some poor guy?

He glowered down at the water. This had better not be a common behavior she did for other guys.

_What do I care what she does for other guys? _He groaned, _these thoughts are pointless!_

He watched the two swim for a few moments as they laughed and acted like children. He glared at them, stood and left.

Sakura swam with Naruto talking about nothing and everything like they always do but her mind was still on the distant Uchiha, who sat some feet away… alone. He seemed in such deep thought. Sakura wanted to go to him, to talk with him, to apologize to him for her rather brazen behavior. At the same time she wanted to stay away from him, she was too embarrassed, she didn't think she could look him n the eyes.

(end flashback)

Since then Sakura had decided to give Sasuke some space. She tried to keep herself busy so that maybe she could pretend that he wasn't actually back in the village….

All she ever wanted was to have him home and now that he was she was to chicken and embarrassed to be in his presence. She felt somewhat out of control with him. He brought out things in her she would rather keep buried.

"Sakura, When do they meet?" Sasuke asked a bit firmly seeing her mind had drifted off. He felt ignored, and it was irritating him.

"I'm sorry, uh, they meet everyday except Sunday at 9:10am by the Hokage tower." She began slowly moving back towards the steps, as if preparing to leave.

"Hm." He turned to unlock the door of his apartment, but he kept himself angled towards her, keeping her attention. "Come in, Sakura." It wasn't a request. He pushed open the door but didn't enter.

"Ah, that's okay Sasuke I have to get back to the hospital." _Why was he inviting me inside his house…? He has been acting strangely ever since that day at the lake. Ah. But then again so had she._

"Sakura, I insist. We have not had a chance to talk since getting back to the village."

A few civilians passed by, and spotting the Uchiha began whispering. Sasuke frowned, trying to ignore them. He knew they were talking about Itachi.

Sakura noticed. Immediately she felt guilty for leaving him alone so much. He had Naruto but everything was so different now, and she never even bothered to check on how Sasuke was handling things. She had been so caught up in her embarrassment and how she felt to even check on her friend. Inner Sakura laughed _Sasuke has never been our friend! We have only ever loved him, and he has only ever found us annoying._ Sakura felt a wave of sadness at the truth of those words. _I can be his friend. I'm over my crush. This time I will be his friend, a true friend._

"They can manage for a bit without me." She smiled at him walking into his small apartment. It was sparse, much like her own. It had a couch at least; her apartment didn't even have that.

"So, how have you been?" Sakura asked taking a seat on the couch. She knew if she really wanted to know what he was thinking and how he was doing she would have to ask a more direct question.

"Hm."

"That great huh?" He shut the door taking a seat next to her. Instinctively she angled herself to face him.

"Hm."

Sakura sighed. "You wanted to talk."

"Hm." Sasuke wasn't sure what to say now that he had her.

Frustrated she ran her fingers through her hair. "I need a hair cut."

"I like your hair long." Sasuke blinked. He had just said what he was thinking, that was weird. Her hair had grown out a bit, dusting a long her collar bone and shoulders.

"Uh, thanks…" She felt her cheeks heat up. _What is he about?_ "I still need to trim it at least, the ends are dead."

Without thinking he reached over and took a few strands between his fingers and inspected the ends. "Hm." He had to agree.

She swallowed her eyes going wide. _What is he doing?_ Inner Sakura laughed. _Isn't it obvious he is sooo coming on to you! Let's get things moving them._

_What are you talking about? You just said all we have ever been to him is an annoyance. Well I'm not going back to that behavior, I'm going to do everything in my power to make Sasuke happy, to be his friend. That's a promise. _With thatSakura shoved Inner Sakura's thoughts aside.

"Um Sasuke…"

"Why do you call me that?" She had not used the _kun_ once in the months they had been together.

"What? Call you Sasuke. Its your name." Sakura feigned innocence. She knew exactly what he meant.

"Hm."

"Sasuke you can't expect me to be the same. I was young and naïve. I realized my childish crush on you was just that, a childish crush." Saying those words out loud to Sasuke hurt more then she thought they would. "Besides we are both adults now and I'd hate for the past to effect your friendship now. More then anything I want to be good friends." She smiled hesitantly as if unsure if that was the right way to go about becoming friends.

Sasuke took in what she said; he wasn't sure why it bothered him so much to know that she really doesn't love him anymore. That's what he had wanted, when he was younger, for her to stop fawning over him. He should be happy. Glad to be free of her annoying fan girlness.

"If we are friends, then why have you been avoiding me?" He knew she had been.

"I was embarrassed by my behavior from that day at the lake. I'm sorry if… my behavior that day made you uncomfortable. " She looked down at the floor, her fingers playing with the fabric of her shirt.

"Hm. Don't be."

"Okay…" She looked up.

"I expect you to be around more."

"Oh, ah. Of course, that's what friends do." She smiled warmly. _Maybe Sasuke is really going to try to be different. I mean he's never accepted me before. Even as just a friend._

"You should get back to the hospital. I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke stood walking over to the door. Sakura nodded and standing up. She hesitated not sure of the protocol for a goodbye. With Naruto or anyone else really she would hug them or give them a peck on the cheek, but neither really seemed appropriate with Sasuke. She stood awkwardly for a moment.

"See you tomorrow." She agreed lightly touching his arm before disappearing out the door. Sasuke stood mildly confused by her limited affection. He had seen her with Naruto and others and how affectionate she could be. _Tch, it not like I wanted her to throw herself at me, I don't need her to be a fan girl again. _

* * *

**Preview of Ch: 5 **

Everyday since then Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke seemed almost inseparable. Sakura balanced her boys well. And the friendship they began to share caused quite a stir. Sakura spent her mornings at at the hospital and afternoons rebuilding with Sasuke, Neji, Sia and Kiba. Sundays she trained a bit and went to Ichiraku with Naruto and occasionally Sasuke.

On the first day Sasuek came to help Neji's Unit...

* * *

**Soooo yup hope you enjoyed. **

**Comment if you love me or it or your dog, cat... idc just comment it you love something =]**

**Let me know what you guys think =] **

**Oh and i should be posting a new story soon i'm rather excited for it!**

**XOXOXO MGP **


End file.
